


Sweet Promise

by NiuNiu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, KogKag - Freeform, KogKag Secret Santa, No Angst, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu
Summary: Stargazing is better when you get to view the stars from up high, while being in the arms of the one who loves you.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for Sasami-Mashiro.

Kagome had not, in fact, expected to run into Koga – or Koga literally running to her – while she had left her friends behind after Inuyasha had started to become especially annoying for this evening. The dark moon time was always stressful to Inuyasha, but Kagome was getting tired with him taking it on her. Every single time it happened, Inuyasha let his crankiness flow to poor Kagome. Sometimes Kagome felt that her sheer existence was enough to make Inuyasha flip.

He did not listen when both Miroku and Sango tried to hint that a man shouldn’t yell at a woman if he was upset, but on the other hand, did Inuyasha really listen to Kagome anyway? He had been a pain in the ass lately, too much for Kagome’s liking, and this evening, she had stood up for herself, ended up into a heated argument with him, and stormed off outside to cool down. Miroku’s pleas had echoed to deaf ears as Kagome stomped deeper into the night, all to way to a small hill near their resting place. It hadn’t been more than maybe ten minutes which Kagome had spent there seething and boiling in rage, when Koga had run into her.

After hearing why Kagome was alone, Koga started to get angry at Inuyasha, too.

”He left you here alone? Let you to just walk out like that into a night? A human woman sitting around on a hill at nighttime is a perfect target for any yokai!” Koga kept barking, visibly shocked by Inuyasha’s idiocy. “I can’t watch this. I’ll sit here with you until you are done with whatever you were doing.”

Kagome watched how animatedly Koga kept huffing and grunting, his arms crossing over his chest and wolf tail swinging from side to side. Somehow it was amusing, and it calmed her down.

“I was just watching stars,” Kagome said leaning against her arms. Her focus returned at the sky above them. “In my world, I live in a gigantic city which is always lighted up with streetlights, advertisements and houselights. We call the excessive light as a light pollution and it blocks the starlight. I have never seen an excellent clear night sky until I arrived here. I love it!”

Koga inspected how Kagome’s eyes sparkled with joy and amazement. He took a sit next to Kagome, peering at her face.

“If you want to see the stars better, I know just the right place,” he said, eyes nailed on Kagome. “Trees and mountains are blocking majority of the sky but there’s a place where you can see the whole sky, to any direction.”

Kagome straightened her back. She huffed.

“You know, Inuyasha has been horrible to me today, so I’ll go with you. If he gets worried and thinks a yokai ate me, good for him!” she announced. With a one leap she bounced up to her feet and stroke a determined pose with a clenched fist. “Let’s go, Koga! Show me the stars!”

She didn’t need to ask Koga twice. He grinned happily, very pleased with himself, and scooped Kagome up to his arms. It was not the first time he had carried Kagome like that, but it was always a surprise to Kagome how easily Koga could just lift her up. Like she was a feather or a small mouse. She reminded herself that Koga was a wolf demon and his humanoid form was only a disguise to hide his true self. For what Kagome knew, Koga could be a gigantic wolf with two heads and six legs and bushy tail. She took a tight hold from Koga and pondered if she would someday see his true form.

Koga ran like a wind to a direction Kagome was not familiar with. She managed to see a glimpse of their resting place’s light disappearing into the distance like a shooting star. Biting her lip Kagome felt a bit sorry to think that she might make Miroku, Shippo and Sango worried. Perhaps she shouldn’t stay for too long with Koga…

She was expecting Koga to take her up to some cliff of similar, but Koga clearly had other plans. They did arrive to a mountain and yes, there was a cliff too, but near the cliff, a gigantic old tree grew. Just a one look and even a mere human could tell that this was no ordinary tree – maybe it was possessed or belonged to a demon kind. With a few lengthy bounces, Koga was at top of the ancient tree, holding Kagome in his arms.

“Here we are,” he stated, but didn’t let go of Kagome.

Kagome decided not to look down.

“We’re quite high…” she swallowed, trying to slip from Koga’s hold to stand next to him, but Koga’s hold tightened around her.

“Don’t. The tree branch is wide enough for a one person only. I’ll hold you. You enjoy the stars,” he informed Kagome matter-of-factly. When she didn’t find words quickly enough to reply Koga, he turned his head to Kagome, giving her a stoic but sincere look. “It is man’s job to protect and serve the woman he has taken liking on; in whatever way she ever needs him.”

Kagome couldn’t fight her deep blush. She didn’t want Koga to see it too clearly, so she pretended like she was not blushing at all; just turned her head to look at the vast sky full of stars stretching over the horizon with a small smile on her lips.

“Thank you, Koga. This is very pretty,” she whispered. She let her head fall to Koga’s crook of a neck.

Unlike Inuyasha, Koga had temper, but he never took it on her. Kagome’s well-being was always the most important priority to Koga, even when he should have been most interested in her only as a prey which he could hunt and then devour. The memory of Koga scolding Ginta and Hakkaku about Kagome’s importance to him and how she was off-limits for any ill or harm from Koga’s clan found its way to Kagome’s mind. It didn’t help the blush.

She couldn’t remember that Inuyasha would have ever told anyone not to touch her, unless it was a yokai attacking her. Koga, however, made clear to everyone he perceived as a possible threat that Kagome was under his protection. To Kagome, Koga kept reminding that she should feel herself free to hang around, walk and talk as she wanted whenever being around Koga’s clan or just Koga himself. There was a sense of both freedom and respect – and Koga encouraged Kagome to be who she was. Or that’s how it felt to Kagome.

“Are you cold?” Koga asked when Kagome was quiet for a long time. She shook her head hastily with a hum. The night was windy, but the wind was still warm; the fall time was still rather far up ahead.

“No. I was just thinking how kind you are, Koga,” she found herself saying her thoughts out loud. “There was no need to bring me here and you still did that, because I had a bad day. I appreciate it, Koga.”

She didn’t know what made her say those things to him. What made her admit that she was happy around him now – no, not now. Always. There was always that tiny sparkle which lid up when Koga appeared, even if he stayed for a few minutes only before storming off somewhere again with his shard enchanted legs. In the beginning, Kagome had thought that Inuyasha was the reason why the Fate had sent her to the ancient Japan but lately, she had started to think that the true reason was Koga.

She was not going to tell him yet how much she had actually written about him in her diary, all in positive.

“There’s no need to thank me. I’m just doing what I should,” Koga brushed the compliment of, buffing his chest in a manly manner. He lifted Kagome better into his hold. “If you ever need me, just call my name. I will hear you and come to you immediately. I have ears all around the forests and mountains. Call me especially the next time the mutt-face is causing you troubles.”

“Please, do not waste your energy on Inuyasha. He’s beyond any help,” Kagome sighed through her strong blush. How could one listen to such a talk without blushing?

“I will beat some sense to him if I have to!” Koga swore with sharp eyes. Hastily Kagome shook her head.

“No, no! No fighting! Idiot he is, but I need his help. Besides, I don’t want either one of you to get hurt. You have a common enemy.”

“…Well enough. I won’t beat the Mutt if that’s your wish,” Koga replied calmly.

Kagome only hummed with an approval tone and turned back to look at the sky. The sky was a lot prettier, more vivid, from up here. She could see how the colors of the night sky stretched from a deepest black to an alluring dark blue. Along the sky, the Milky way ran with billions and trillions of tiny white dots. Wherever she looked, there was no empty spot. Kagome felt how a deep feeling of calm filled her heart. She could do this; she could beat Naraku. She could then return back to her home and….

Return back…

That would mean she would most likely never spend more time with Miroku or Sango. No hide and seeking with Shippo and Kirara. No rides on Inuyasha’s back.

And no Koga. No more staying in his arms, against his warm chest, listening to his calm and steady breath. No more of his warmth next to her. No more stargazing with him.

“You are upset,” Koga said.

Kagome’s arms wrapped tighter around Koga’s neck.

“Sorry. I was just thinking what I should do after Naraku is defeated. If I’m able to come here again,” she whispered.

Koga snorted, then laughed.

“It is already decided. I told you that much; You will become my bride. Together, we’ll lead the tribe. You could be a good spoke person for us wolf yokais, to show humans that we can co-exist together.”

“You eat children,” Kagome reminded Koga. He looked like it hit a sensitive spot.

“I have not eaten any humans since your arrival. None of us have,” he muttered in self-defense. “I know it would make you upset. I don’t plan on doing anything that would make you upset or worried like that Mutt does.”

“How about my family in my own world? I have to finish studies and then get a job to earn my living,” Kagome asked.

Koga’s lips pressed together. He looked in front of him at some spot in the sky, far in the horizon.

“You are free to come and go as you want. The entrance probably stays open now when it has opened once. If not, I’ll find a way to keep it open for you. I would never keep you away from your family, from your own tribe. You can visit there anytime you want. What it comes to working, you don’t have to worry. As my mate, you do not have to work. You can do what you want. Everything will be provided to you, and I will also hunt for your family. When we are mated, your family is my family, too.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. She pushed her chin down as she couldn’t look at Koga.

“That… sounds wonderful,” she admitted, intentionally skipping the mating part in his sentence to avoid any more blood rushing up to her face. “If I could keep both worlds at the same time with their benefits, that would be a dream come true. I could have my own bed and then this night sky.”

“Then I will make sure it happens, if you choose to stay with me, Kagome,” Koga said, and the way her name rolled out from his lips made Kagome’s heart skip a beat. Her eyes glimmered.

“That… Is that… a confession?” she managed to wrestle a small peep out from her chest, where her heart was bounding so fast Kagome feared she would pass out in Koga’s arms like some damsel in a distress.

“It’s a promise.” Koga’s voice did not falter.

Kagome was sure now that she would pass out soon. No one had ever confessed their love to her. She needed to keep this quie;, her friends in the modern world were already too nosy about her absences and the stranger violent guy she spent time together. Now, if she slipped out that there was this OTHER guy, they would flip.

Kagome’s heart beat faster and faster; Koga had even stated that their future together would happen IF she wanted to stay with him. He was not expecting her to stay, not forcing her to stay. He, under that rough hide, was a gentleman.

Kagome buried her face to Koga’s neck and the hammering in her chest got replaced with a warm sensation. Like when you soaked yourself neck deep in the water that was just right. Or when you were cozily ducked under big, fluffy, warm covers in your own bed. It was a feeling of something familiar and homey.

Something Kagome realized she had never felt with Inuyasha but which she now felt with Koga.

“That’s a wonderful promise,” Kagome sighed dreamily, eyes closing. Softly, she nuzzled closer to Koga and earned a pleased chuckle from him.

“Anything for my mate; to the future princess of my tribe,” he said tenderly while pressing his cheek against her head, and then closed his eyes with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Leave a comment - any will do, even "sdhaskdfhasfdkd thanks" is most appreciated! :3


End file.
